


Split second decision

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The dangers of hunting dragons.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera
Kudos: 6





	Split second decision

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Decisão de fração de segundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824695) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 25 - split.

It was a split second decision.

She saw the dragon's fire and she saw Sera, and perhaps it would have been better to yell at her to move away, but there was so much noise all around them, and she couldn't think about anything else other than the fact that Sera was in danger.

So she ran as fast as she could, and jumped in front of Sera, pushing her away just as the fire was about to touch her.

From there, things were a bit confusing.

She fell to the ground, pain spreading all over her body, and Sera screamed, then everything went dark.

The second last thing that she thought was that at least Sera was safe.

The last thing that she thought was that if she died there then at least that solved the problem of finding Sera a gift.

\---

The pain was the first thing to come back, it always was the first thing to come back, whenever the healing magic kicked in. First she had to wake up in pain, for then the pain to gradually disappear.

The second thing that she noticed was Sera's voice, calling to her desperately.

"Did we get it?" she asked, making an effort to open her eyes.

"Don't do that!" Sera said.

At the same time, Bull said, "Got it right between the eyes."

She blinked slowly, trying to process the information both were giving her. Her mind always got a bit fuzzy after a potent heal. At least when it was healing from things that meant that, without magic, she should be dead.

Sera was worried about her, and they had defeated the dragon. All in all, it seemed like a pretty good result.

"Sorry love, couldn't let you get hurt. But I bet that we can get some awesome stuff out of that dragon," she said, confident that she was covering all her basis.

Maybe hunting dragons was more dangerous than she thought.


End file.
